Lover I don't Have to Love
by Bluesky7
Summary: Bakura and Anzu have never gotten along. They are opposites in every way. But opposites attract... The two are drawn together and thrown into a whirlwind of desire and confusion. What do you do when you fall, and fall hard? More inside! AnzuBakura


_**Lover I Don't Have to Love**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bright Eye's 'Lover I don't have to love', or Yugioh.

Blue: I was feeling particularly dark when I started writing this fic. It was quite **interesting** to write this one-shot.

**Warning:** Lime in this story. If you take offense to any lime scenes, I suggest you not read on.

Summary: Bakura and Anzu have never gotten along. They are opposites in every way. But opposites attract... They are drawn together and thrown into a whirlwind of desire and confusion. Can anything ever come out of this relationship? Or will they destroy each other? Strictly and only A/B!

Blue: Hm, not sure if I want romance at the end of the fic, in a sequel, or at all. Anyway, one last warning; if you don't want to read about sexual situations or you are offended by strong language, **do not** read any farther.

**Lover I Don't Have to Love**

**Desire**

_I picked you out  
Of a crowd and talked to you_

She didn't know exactly when it had started. Maybe the day she had been so angry at him that she had finally snapped, and slapped him. He had quickly turned back with the kind of carnal lust in his eyes that she thought no one would ever feel for her.

_Said I liked your shoes  
You said thanks can I follow you? _

As she lay next to him, arms wrapped loosely around his waist and head resting on his chest, she gave a soft sigh.

'_Is this_ _all we're ever going to be?' _She thought, letting her hand lightly caress his face. He looked peaceful in sleep.

_So it's up the stairs  
And out of view  
No prying eyes_

She slowly sat up, pulling the covers around her lithe form as she took in her surroundings. She lay on Bakura's large, black bed. The satin black coverlet slid softly off of her skin as she stood up. It was a large room, painted a slate grey color, with the canopy bed against the farthest wall from the door. Clothes were lying all over the floor, disregarded in the throes of their madness.

'_Anzu Mazaki... What have you gotten yourself into?'_

_I poured some wine  
I asked your name you asked the time_

Anzu still had the decency to blush as she pulled on her jeans. She quietly slipped her tank top over her head, padding softly to the door. With one final glance back at the sleeping form of Bakura, she stepped out of the room.

_Now it's two o'clock,  
the club is closed we're up the block_

Bakura awoke sometime later, feeling the cravings for her tug at his mind again. _'You just got done fucking her four hours ago, and you still want more?' _

_Your hands on me  
Pressing hard against your jeans_

Bakura chuckled darkly, a smirk forming on his lips. He had been the one to take her innocence. Not Yuugi, not Yami No Yuugi. No one could have her but him.

_Your tongue in my mouth  
Trying to keep the words from coming out _

Just thinking about the beautiful girl aroused him these days. He quickly got up, pulling on his clothes. His hikari wasn't awake yet, so Bakura walked down to the kitchen and began making himself some breakfast. During the morning hours, Bakura allowed himself to remember what had happened just a year ago, right after Battle City.

He had been floating in a never ending void, his thoughts scattered. Then he had heard Shadi's voice.

"_You will be allowed back into the mortal realm. You still have a part to play, as a mortal, however." _

After that, Bakura had woken up in a park. She had found him there, her eyes dull and angry.

"_Your precious Pharaoh rejected you, did he?"_ He had sneered. She had glared at him with such hatred, that he had immediately become infatuated with her darker side.

After that they met each other often, their anger at the world binding them together. Even after a year, she kept coming back to him. It was every night now. He couldn't get enough of her, and she... She couldn't get enough of him.

_You didn't care to know  
Who else may have been you before_

Bakura ate his breakfast slowly, staring at the wall_. 'And now...'_ He stood up and stretched. No one knew about the two, not even Ryou, who lived in the same house. Bakura just shrugged.

"I think I should visit my kitten..." He said aloud, already missing the feel of her body.

_I want a lover I don't have to love  
I want a girl who's too sad to give a fuck_

Anzu reached her apartment, unlocking the door and stepping inside. She flicked on the lights, staring at the tiny place. It was a small apartment. It had one room, one bathroom and a small kitchen that connected to the living room. Her boring home made her want to return to Bakura's immediately.

_Where's the kid with the chemicals?  
I thought he said to meet me here but I'm not sure_

With a muted groan she slipped out of her clothes and changed into her pajamas. She lay down in her bed, staring at her clock. The fluorescent red numbers glared back at her, mocking her. It blinked 5:34am over and over again.

_I got the money if you got the time  
You said it feels good I said I'll give it a try_

'_It's too hard to sleep without him near me...' _She thought dismally, turning so that she was staring at the ceiling. With an angry snort she sat up, letting her head drop into her hands. _'I hate_ _him so much, and yet... And yet I go back to him... What if I didn't come tonight? What if I just used my money to buy a plane ticket, and flew away? Would he care?'_

_Then my mind went dark  
We both forgot where your car was parked_

Anzu had already admitted to herself that, somewhere along the lines, she had developed _slight_ feelings for Bakura. She knew he was only in it for the sex, but sometimes she wondered... Anzu shook her head, dismissing those thoughts as ludicrous. _'He would never...'_

_Let's just take the train  
I'll meet up with the band in the morning_

Anzu stepped into the bathroom, pulling off her pajamas and turning on the shower. She let the scalding hot water slide over her tortured body, giving a sigh of relief as the warmth consumed her.

_Bad actors with bad habits  
Some sad singers  
They just play tragic_

Bakura walked up to Anzu's door, slipping inside the small place. He had thought about asking her to come live with him, but had decided against it. He was in it for the pleasure and the pleasure only.

_And the phone's ringing  
And the van's leaving_

He heard the bathwater running, and smirked softly. Maybe he would join her... But, sadly, the water turned off. Bakura could hear a noise coming from the bathroom, and he stopped to listen.

'_Is she... Singing?'_ He thought to himself, in awe of her voice.

_Let's just keep touching  
Let's just keep, keep singing_

"I want a lover I don't have to love. I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk. Where's the kid with the chemicals? I got a hunger and I can't seem to get full. I need some meaning I can memorize." Anzu walked out of the bathroom, the towel wrapped tightly around her. Her long brown hair hung in strands down her back, and the towel was plastered to her body, soaking wet. Rivulets of water ran down her arms and legs as she bit her lip. _'I wonder why I was singing _**that**_ song...'_

_The kind I have always seems to slip my mind  
But you but you_

"Mmm, do I smell vanilla?" Anzu whirled around, staring at Bakura. He smirked, his eyes glazing over in desire. She backed away from him, holding up her hands in a placating manner.

"B-Bakura, what are you doing here?" She gave a soft 'oof' as she backed into a wall. Bakura walked slowly towards her, placing a hand on either side of her face.

"I missed you." He said shamelessly, his breath tickling her ear.

_You write such pretty words  
But life's no story book _

Her hands were now pressing against his chest as he slowly leaned against her, brushing his lips gently against hers. Anzu slowly entangled her hands in his hair, pulling his head to the side. She bit down on his shoulder, before softly licking his marred skin.

_Love is an excuse to get hurt  
And to hurt _

Bakura buried his face in Anzu's hair, gasping as pleasure tingled up and down his spine. Anzu smiled against his neck, knowing that she at least had some control over him. She let her tongue trail up his neck, before kissing along his jaw line. Bakura turned back to face her, grabbing her hips and kissing her fiercely, before pulling her into her bedroom.

_"Do you like to hurt?"  
"I do! I do!"  
"Then hurt me."_

Anzu lay staring at the ceiling. Bakura slumbered softly next to her, his head resting in the crook of her neck. Anzu smiled, shaking her head. "I'll never be rid of you, will I..." She had given up already anyway, so she might as well stay with him. He needed her as much as she needed him.

'_And maybe someday...'_ Anzu smiled happily as she fell into a light doze, her thoughts of the future transferring into her dreams.

**FIN**

Blue: Wow, I really like this story! However, I **was** debating whether or not to post it. People I know read my stories, so I wasn't quite sure if they would approve. And then I said 'To hell with it!' and posted the story anyway! YAY!

Cell: Squee! Listen to Bright Eyes while you're reading this, it makes it seem a whole lot better!

Sea: R/R people. Flames will be used to burn my house down! WHOO!

Blue: Sea... If you burn your house down, you'll have to live with Cell..

Sea: ... Crap.

Blue: Oh yes! The lines that Anzu sings are actually the next verse in the song. I just made her sing them because it seemed appropriate.


End file.
